


На задворках галакики

by bhbyf



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	На задворках галакики

Иена разбудил долгий писк коммутатора. Не отрывая головы от подушки, мужчина нашарил кнопку, нажал ее и прохрипел:

— Да!

— Приходи, подменишь меня, — хрипло скал Питер.

Иен гляну на циферблат и тяжело рассмеялся:

— Не, мы договорились, что ты за рулем до пяти! Ничего не знаю! Мне еще спать и спать.

— Я вырубаюсь, Иен, — тихо сказал Питер. — Я уже почти заснул. Или приходи, или нам конец.

— Сейчас буду, — вздохнул Иен и принялся одеваться.

Их миссия с самого начала была неудачной. И, по-хорошему, ее надо было заканчивать сразу же, после первой крупной неудачи с проводником, пусть это влетело бы им в копеечку. Сэм был прав. Но они его не послушались. Все казалось исправимым — ровно до того момента, когда у «Саманты» отказал автопилот, и управлять кораблем пришлось вручную. Хотя сначала это было весело: словно двое первопроходцев космоса в те доисторические времена, когда мало кто мог позволить себе нормальный, автоматизированный корабль. А потом все заслонила усталость. И теперь у них была одна видимая перспектива: заснуть за пультом управления. 

— Нам надо куда-то приземлиться, — устало сказал Питер, едва Иен вошел в кабину. 

Выглядел Питер совсем плохо — бледное одутловатое лицо, мешки под красными, воспаленными глазами. Иен не видел сейчас себя, но подозревал, что видок у него не лучше.

— И что это даст? — пожал плечами Иен. — Мы в поясе К-7. Здесь только планеты с заброшенными шахтами. Ни людей, ни воды, ни провизии, ни топлива. 

— Отоспимся, как минимум, — парировал Питер. — Все равно дальше лететь без отдыха мы уже не можем. Да и вдруг найдется что-то съедобное или полезное. Вряд ли, улетая, все вывезли подчистую. А еще…

Голос Питера звучал все глуше и дальше. Взгляду Иена вдруг открылся удивительный панорамный вид: высокие здания из стекла и металла, деревья в парящих емкостях, яркий солнечный свет. 

«Уже прилетели? — обрадовано подумал Иен. — Так быстро и так удачно! Я не знал, что в этой местности есть планеты класса люкс».

По улицам прогуливались молодые красивые женщины в легких летних платьях. Двое блондинок подняли головы и увидели их корабль. И принялись махать руками. Рука мужчины автоматически покачнулась в ответном приветствии. 

— Спишь, что ли? — тронул его за рукав Питер.

Иен вздрогнул и проснулся. Они все так же были на корабле, который летел в самом черном поясе их вселенной.

— Сплю, — не стал лукавить Иен. — Я же только час, как со смены. 

— Тогда все, — решительно сказал Питер. — Летим на ближайшую планету. 

— А если на нас там кто-то нападет? — с опаской спросил Иен. — Мало ли какие психи там могли остаться. 

— Ну, эти планеты типа брошенные. Посмотрим, конечно, обитаемые или нет. Мы от корабля не будем далеко отходить, как что улетим, вдруг какие проблемы. Да и выбора у нас нет.

— Да я понимаю, что нет, — понуро сказал Иен и плюхнулся в кресло второго пилота. — Давай искать, где можно приземлиться. 

Планета показалась минут через двадцать. Иен уже почти заснул, когда Питер тронул его за плечо:

— Приехали, наверное. 

Иен посмотрел на приборы, потом перевел взгляд на иллюминатор, потом опять на приборы. 

— Приземляемся? 

— Да! 

Как и все планеты этого пояса, эта казалась черно-серой. Такой ее делало искусственное покрытие, которое защищало от астероидов и космического мусора и помогало сохранять кислород. Внутри купол обычно оснащался искусственным осветлением, которое ставилось на регулируемый режим «день/ночь». 

Эти планеты в свое время использовались исключительно для добычи полезных ископаемых. Полноценные колонии здесь не строились, рабочие жили вахтенным методом, в старых кораблях или наскоро склепанных бараках. Когда недра планеты пустели, люди с нее улетали на другую планету. И таких планет-призраков в этой части вселенной, прежде богатой на полезные ископаемые, было много.

Найти летный коридор оказалось довольно просто. И после нескольких минут полета в темном тоннеле маленький корабль приземлился в ангаре. Едва их машина коснулась пола, вспыхнул неяркий свет. 

— Вот и прилетели! — сказал Питер.

Иен кивнул. 

— Спим теперь? — потянувшись, спросил Питер. 

Иен отрицательно покачал головой: 

— Давай сначала все тут осмотрим, а то мало ли что.

— Заперли бы корабль, поставили сигнализацию и отдохнули немного, — поворчал, для формы Питер. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, как опасно просто завалиться спать в незнакомом месте. 

— Осмотрим ангар и вокруг, — составил план Иен. — А потом уже спать завалимся. Сам знаешь, береженого Бог бережет.

— Давай, — кивнул Иен.

Несколько минут спустя они уже стояли на полу ангара. Костюмы и маски решили не брать — приборы показывали достаточный уровень кислорода. Питер держал в руках пистолет, Иен же свое оружие припрятал под одеждой, не желая его светить. Если за ними наблюдают и решаться напасть — будет им неприятный сюрприз!

Ангар по высоте и ширине был стандартным. Такие обычно стоятся с расчетом на частный авиатранспорт и средних размеров грузовички. Кроме их корабля, других средств передвижения в помещении не было. 

— Да, пустенько, — сказал Иен. 

— Все улетели и всё забрали, — пожал плечами Питер. 

— Давай найдем двери или ворота и выглянем за них, — предложил Иен. — И тогда спать. 

— Ок, — согласился Питер.

Они разделились. Иен пошел осматривать стены ангара по часовой стрелке, Питер — в противоположную сторону. 

Ангар явно не был запущенным — значит, на планете кто-то жил. Но вот кто? Любой нормальный человек настроил бы охранные или сигнальные механизмы — потому что когда на твою планету прилетают без спроса чужие, это редко заканчивается хорошо. Но кто мог жить тут так явно — и так беспечно? 

От размышлений Иена отвлек высокий, тонкий крик. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы стало понятно: кричит Питер. Иен бросился на помощь к товарищу и сам едва не закричал от увиденного. Лица у Питера больше не было, оно превратилось в нечто серо-коричневое, склизкое по виду. Иен еще успел вытащить нож, но тут что-то ударило его в грудь, и он полетел на пол.

Подняться Иен не смог. Нечто прыгнуло ему сначала на ноги, потом на грудь. Подняв голову, он увидел страшную серо-черную зубастую тварь, ползущую вдоль его тела. Иен замахнулся на нее ножом, но ударить не успел — руку невыносимо обожгло болью, нож отлетел в сторону. Глуше закричал Питер, и Иен только выругался — вот тебе и отдохнули.

— Ой, что ж вы творите, безобразники! — вдруг послышался старушечий, дребезжащий голос. Вшитый в мозг коммутатор переводчика пискнул — значит, язык был чужим. — А ну, кыш, негодники! Пошли отседова! Петровна! Петровна, беги сюда! Балуются животинки! 

Из-за твари, уже фиксирующей горло, кричащая не попадала в угол обзора. Тут же раздался топот, на краю зрения мелькнула тень. Послышался звонкий хлопок в ладоши.

— А ну место! Быстро! Фу! Васька, Дружок, Боня! Я кому говорю.

Секунда — и напавшие на Иена твари отступили, крик Питера перешел в глухие рыдания. 

— Ой, хлопчики, простите! — запричитал уже знакомый голос. — У нас гостей лет сто, почитай, не было. Вот мы и расслабились, про безопасность забыли.

Иен сел и к своему ужасу увидел двух старух и стоявших рядом с ними ксеноморфов. Одна тварь, судя по цвету и размеру, самая молодая, которая нападала на Питера, сейчас сидела на плече у приземистой полной бабки в цветастом платке и голубом переднике поверх темно-синей юбки. Другая тварь серо-черного цвета, побольше размером и постарше возрастом, терлась у ног той же старухи. Третье существо, само большое, сидело возле второй старухи, тоже невысокой, но тонкой, почти прозрачной, одетой в темное, и скалилось, словно пес. 

— Они у нас хорошие, спокойные, — извиняющимся тоном сказала вторая бабка. — Просто от неожиданности среагировали. Они к чужим не привыкли — только нас и знают. 

— Вы кто? — выдавил из себя Иен. 

Он все не мог прийти в себя от неожиданности. Откуда на промышленной планете могли взяться две бабки, да еще и умудрившиеся подружиться с ксеноморфами, он не понимал. С одной стороны, ему чудилась какая-то хитроумная ловушка. С другой… Если бы их хотели скормить тварям, то уже сделали бы это. Может быть, это просто сон?

— Я Петровна, — бойко представилась первая бабка, — а это Ивановна. Живем мы тут. А вы кто такие, мальчики? Как сюда попали? Это местность нежилая, от всех маршрутов отдаленная.

— Я Иен, он — Питер, — представил себя и товарища Иен. — Мы с миссией летели, но у нас поломался корабль. Надеялись тут силы восстановить да ремонт сделать. Не думали, что тут кто-то живет, а мы станем незваными гостями.

— Мы гостям рады! — разулыбалась Петровна. — Нам, старухам, каждое новое лицо в радость! А…

— Вы, наверное, кушать хотите? Отдохнуть с дороги? — перебила свою говорливую подругу Ивановна. — Пойдемте. Угостим вас, чем Бог послал. 

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Иен. — Это было бы просто замечательно! 

— Там еще животинки будут, но вы не бойтесь, — сказала Ивановна. — Они вас не тронут. Спокойные они. Просто с непривычки так вышло!

Бабули прошли в небольшую дверку, гости последовали за ними. Старухи торохтели, не замолкая. Но Иену и Питеру было не до их разговоров — они смотрели во все глаза на то, что их окружает. В черной породе вдоль поперек были пробиты небольшие дыры — в них росли фруктовые деревья и кустарники. Кое-где дыры были побольше — там буйно цвели цветы. То тут, то там попадались грядки с овощами — зеленели огурцы, краснели помидоры, синели баклажаны, цвел картофель. По небу плыли высокие белые облака. 

— А это у вас откуда? — удивленно спросил Иен, указывая рукой на небо.

Петровна и Ивановна переглянулись, видимо он перебил их рассказ, потом посмотрели на Иена, затем — на небо.

— Облака? От циркуляции воды, — растеряно пояснила Ивановна. — Мы резервуары открыли и перенастроили. 

— Ааа, — заворожено глядя на небо, ответил Иен. Такого из-за систематического загрязнения и обезвоживания планеты на Земле увидеть было уже практически не возможно. А тут вдруг — на заброшенной планете… Хотя, какой, к черту, заброшенной?! 

— Вот, сюда поворачивайте, — сказала Ивановна.

И секунду спустя они стояли у маленького двухэтажного домика, с чистыми окнами с кружевными занавесочками, выбеленного и расписанного цветами поверх побелки. 

— Это бывшее шахтоуправление, — скромно сказала Петровна. — Мы его немного приукрасили. 

«Ничего себе — немного!» — подумал Иен. Но промолчал. Питер озирался вокруг, рассматривая окружавшие виды во все глаза.

— Пойдемте в дом, — предложила Петровна. — Мы как знали, пирожков напекли. Картошечка у нас, уж простите. Гречку еще не собирали в этом году, хотя урожай вроде неплохой должен быть. Рис вырастить пока не получается — так, только на семена. Но ничего, мы не сдаемся. 

— Да и на этом спасибо! — горячо сказал Питер. — Мы только искусственные консервы последние месяцы едим! 

— Тогда руки мойте — и к столу! — весело сказала Петровна.

Когда богатый яствами стол опустел, начались разговоры. 

— Как вы тут очутились? — поинтересовался Иен. 

Он все никак не мог поверить, что то, что он видит, — правда, а не сон или агония больного воображения. 

— Мы здесь работали, — неспешно начала Ивановна. — Лет пять, наверное. Лень трудовую карточку искать, да и не особо это важно. Проходчиками были, уголь рубили, пока был. Потом ничего ценного здесь не осталось — все добыли. Решили шахту закрыть. Кто молодой что — его везде с распростертыми объятиями возьмут. А мы с Петровной уже пенсионерками сюда прилетели, а вы сами знаете, как сейчас трудно с легальной работой. Молодые-здоровые никому не нужны, а уж такие, как мы, тем более. К тому же, одинокие мы обе, вдовы. Как погиб мой Иван десять лет назад, так я одна и живу. У Петровны и дети, и внуки — но что толку? У них своя жизнь. Она им зачем? Только обузой будет. Они ее не прогонят, нет, звали и теперь все зовут — да что толку? Понятно ведь, мешаться под ногами будет, чужой себя чувствовать. Оно ведь всегда так. Вот и уговорили мы Дейзи оставить нам эту планету. Все равно ей цена — ржавая копейка в базарный день. Вот и хазяйнуем теперь!

— А семена где взяли? — поинтересовался Иен. 

— Они с собой у нас были. А то что по этим планетам — кормят гадость синтетической, а так посадил — и жуй себе овощ, натурпродукт сплошной, витамины. 

— А ксеноморфы как у вас появились? — поинтересовался Иен. 

— Они не у нас появились, они в шахтах жили, — пояснила Петровна. — А нам что? Скучно одним, ни живой души. Петровне котов хотелось, мне — щеночка. Вот и приручили. Они ж, скотинки, ласку любят, добро чуют. Им много не надо! Погладил, слово ласковое сказал — они и рады, хвостиком бегают. 

— Мы выйдем? — вдруг поднялся из-за стола Иен. — В туалет хочется.

— Идите, идите, — затараторила Петровна. — Не стесняйтесь, чувствуйте себя как дома! 

Иен вышел из-за стола, Питер послушно поплелся за ним. Заходить в уборную они не стали — Иен остановил товарища в нескольких метрах от столовой, где бабульки потчевали их своим угощением. 

— Сейчас возвращаемся в столовую и валим бабок, — жестко сказал Иен.

Питер посмотрел на него с ужасом6

— Ты что?! Они нас кормят, поят… А мы вот так отплатим?!

— Давай будем честными. Нашему кораблю жопа. А ты знаешь, за сколько мы ксеноморфов продадим? Их с руками оторвут, тем более, дрессированных. Про планету я вообще молчу! Здесь жить можно, пускать туристов. Или продать кому-то под базу. Или тысячи вариантов! Здесь же рай — даже лучше Земли!

Питер насупился:

— Они милые.

— Да, они милые, а мы свиньи. Но это наш шанс, шанс разбогатеть и начать нормальную богатую жизнь. 

— Мы тоже можем выкупить такую планету и обустроить ее, — не уступи Питер. 

— Я не готов так вкалывать, — презрительно фыркнул Иен. — А ты? 

Питер промолчал.

— Пошли, — скомандовал Иен. — Доставай нож, — с этими словами он вытащил из кармана пистолет и взвел курок. — Чем быстрее мы с ними закончим, тем лучше. 

Когда они вошли в комнату, с оружием на голо, бабульки как раз пили чай — из блюдца, с кусочками колотого сахара. 

— Да что вы… — начала Петровна и замолкла. 

Питеру жалко было смотреть, как сползают улыбки с их милых лиц. Но Иен… Питер знал, что в случае неповиновения тот его не пожалеет, несмотря на все передряги, которые остались у них за спиной. 

— Ну, типа спасибо за гостепреимство, — сказал Иен и навел пистолет на Петровну.

Выстрелить он не успел — ему в лицо вцепился непонятно откуда взявшийся ксеноморф. Иен сразу понял, что то нападение на площадке было просто игрой. Но осмыслить этого не успел, потому что умер. Питер тоже уронил нож, когда в него со всех сторон вцепились зубы и щупальца. Его последние мысли были о возмездии. 

Несколько минут спустя от них ничего не осталось.

— Ох, — вытирая слезы, сказала Петровна. — Ох. Вот что они так… Такие хорошие мальчики! — Вася, утешая, ластился к ней, обнимал, едва слышно щелкал в ухо.

Ивановна ничего не сказала, только плюнула. Дружок ткнулся мордочкой ей в лицо. Она смахнула слезинку, чмокнула подставленный лоб, крепко обняла. 

Боня, Вискас и Буран прыгали рядом, стараясь достать хозяек лапкой или щупальцем, приобщиться к всеобщему празднику утешения. 

Когда Вася родился слабым и не ел, Петровна и Ивановна через каждые три часа по очереди кормили его из бутылочки. Когда Дружок неудачно прыгнул и поломал лапку, Петровна и Ивановна сделали ему гипс, зафиксировав пострадавшую конечность. Когда Джек упал в шахту и застрял там, бабульки два дня разбирали проход, чтобы его достать. Ибо мы навсегда в ответе за тех, кого приручили.


End file.
